


【GGAD】盖尔！ 穿好你的裤子  01

by tattttttt



Category: GGAD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattttttt/pseuds/tattttttt
Summary: 脑洞了一下十六岁的小盖是怎么引·诱、探索小邓的，总之是那两个月里的甜蜜情0v0事.全程车速120码，上车请系好安全带。祝各位食用愉快~章与章之间联系不会特别大，下次写不知道是什么时候了（肾不太好），可以当做独立的一章完结来看。





	【GGAD】盖尔！ 穿好你的裤子  01

**Author's Note:**

> R-18  
> 未成年人禁止观看  
> =========

【GGAD】盖尔！ 穿好你的裤子 01  
脑洞了一下十六岁的小盖是怎么引·诱、探索小邓的，总之是那两个月里的甜蜜情0v0事.  
全程车速120码，上车请系好安全带。  
祝各位食用愉快~  
章与章之间联系不会特别大，下次写不知道是什么时候了（肾不太好），可以当做独立的一章完结来看。  
=================

清晨，戈德里克峡谷的山际微微泛起白光，星子还在如墨的天幕中眨眼。阿不思已经醒来了。  
他正躺在床上翻阅着一本崭新的小册子，是盖勒特刚刚从阿不思家二楼的房间窗户跳进来给他的。  
这是盖勒特的礼节，他不会突然幻影移形出现在阿不思的房间里。

“一本麻瓜的青春期科普读物!我想你没看过吧?”  
盖勒特趴在阿不思身边，用魔杖给他照着明。虽然阿不思对于麻瓜的了解比盖勒特多，但是这本盖勒特保证阿不思没看过，这是昨天才出售的。

阿不思盯着书中女性的裸体直发愣，他从未见过女性的裸体，有点好奇。  
不过阿不思已经感受到一半脸雕刻在阴影里的盖勒特那饶有兴致打量自己的目光。

他有点不自然，咳了一下翻到下一页。

前列腺。  
书中仔细描绘了男性的身体剖面图。

“这是只有男性才有的身体构造，就和女性的子宫一样，是独一无二的。”盖勒特盯着那页，显摆起来。

霍格沃兹连生物课都没有——世界上有那么多充满魔力的生物!——更不用说生理课了。而家庭里父亲的缺失，母亲的无暇顾及，同龄人又并不与他谈论这个，阿不思在这一块的知识领域里几乎是一张白纸。

但是盖勒特.格林德沃不同。

他很小就在家庭老师那里学习了如何区分男女性，并且对对方做出符合他们性别的差别对待，比如，不可将手放在淑女的胸部附近。  
“她们的胸和我的有什么两样?”年幼的盖勒特觉得老师不讲道理，明明都是一样胸部。  
老师只好给他提前讲完了生理，这导致青春期来临后的盖勒特对性一点感觉也没有，从未参加过他好友举办的性爱趴体。“让淑女们在自己身下喘息?”这种青春期男孩喜爱的活动他毫无兴趣，“一点成就感也没有不是吗?”

他只爱鼓捣一些危险的黑魔法，拿着瓶瓶罐罐做些稀奇古怪的实验。直到他炸了半个学校，和父母顶嘴，一气之下跑到了离格林德沃庄园最远的戈德里克峡谷姑婆家，躺在了他姑婆的邻居、他认识了两周的新朋友——阿不思·邓布利多的床上。

 

他跟新朋友之间没有任何无聊的话题，梅林!跟他聊什么都是那么的有趣——他们连粪石的用途都能讲三个小时。  
现在他忍不住想跟阿不思聊生理构造，聊性爱。

他迫不及待想知道阿不思在这方面有什么见解。

“据说刺激前列腺获得的快感比刺激阴茎的要大的多，”盖勒特兴致勃勃，“但是一般人不会想着伸手指捅自己不是吗？我一般安抚前面，”

 

“阿尔，你刺激过你的阴茎吗?”

 

阿不思的脸抽动了一下，拜托，这位十六岁的友人在说什么?捅自己？刺激阴茎?这么粗鲁的词汇，这么私密的话题!

但是阿不思并不想看到拒绝回答后盖勒特脸上失望的神色，他们无话不谈不是吗?这种小问题也没什么。

 

“偶尔。”阿不思努力将自己的语气显得自然。  
他擅长这个，并且也几乎让盖勒特认为他无所谓了。

“嗯...”  
盖勒特调整了一下自己的词汇，因为他敏锐察觉到阿不思短暂的迟疑。

 

“能告诉我你平时是怎么做的吗?”

 

盖勒特的语调天生的极富诱惑力，经常会让对方不自觉就想回答他。  
这句话也说得相当优雅，并没有让阿不思感到任何不快。

 

“就用手，用手套弄一下。”阿不思伸出右手，在盖勒特眼前上下摩擦起空气。

 

红发少年的五官是非常温润柔和的，但坚毅的下颌角使得整张面孔并不娘娘腔，毫无杂质的蔚蓝双眼让人一看就认为这是一个温柔可靠又圣洁的男孩子，现在这双眼也显得分外圣洁，但脸颊上微微泛起的粉红出卖了他。

少年的手微握，骨节恰到好处的凸出，细白的皮肤在魔杖发出的微光下似乎闪着点点晶光，晶光缓慢上下飞舞着，指尖又仿佛刚露头的玫瑰花苞。

阿不思真诚的脸配上略显下流的手势映在盖勒特眼中，他感觉自己的小腹泛起来一股陌生的热流，仿佛有什么东西在里面乱串。

 

他觉得他想了解更多的阿不思。

 

“你最近这样做过吗?”  
盖勒特换了个姿势，侧身躺在床上，用没有拿魔杖的那只手撑住自己的头，轻松地发问，仿佛在问阿不思昨夜几点睡的。

“没有，毕业后一直很忙。而且遇到了你，我几乎除了睡觉就没有独处的时间了。”  
阿不思轻轻地说，暗示盖勒特问的有点过分。

 

盖勒特听出来了阿不思的不悦，他沉默了一下。

仿佛懂得主人一般，魔杖的光慢慢消失，房间里陷入黑暗。

 

尴尬在两人之间蔓延。

 

 

“也许，”

盖勒特的声音在黑暗中一点点传过来，

“我们可以一起做，这样就不用挑独处的时间了。”

 

“什么?”阿不思没想到盖勒特会这么说，他惊讶极了。  
毕竟从来没人跟他说过这样的话，他从来都是一个人做这件事——在没有其他的人的级长浴室里、或者是施了消音咒的他的房间。

“我的朋友们偶尔会互相交流，”  
盖勒特在说谎，他从未参加过这样的活动。

但是现在他很想试试这种性爱活动，想让阿不思看自己，也想看阿不思。

欲望让他不折手段。

“这没什么大不了的，就跟朋友们一起吃晚餐一样，性欲和食欲都是同一种欲望不是吗?”

“是吗?”阿不思有点怀疑。  
这一块知识领域里他几乎空白，没有办法引经据典地反驳盖勒特，只能凭直觉告诉他这样不太妥当，

“我觉得我可能做不到，”

 

—— 和你一起抚慰自己。 阿不思把最后几个词咽了下去。

盖勒特听到了想听的回答，在黑暗里笑了起来，他知道自己快要成功了。

 

“不试试怎么知道自己做不到呢?”  
盖勒特施展了个光线魔法，几个圆形的光球从他魔杖里飞出来，环绕在他们周围，让他们可以刚刚好看清彼此。

“阿尔，我认为你是个有探索精神的人。”盖勒特放下魔杖，抓住阿不思在空中上下飞舞过的右手，往阿不思自己身下探去。

“试试看吧，也许我可以给你一些经验，”

 

魅惑的嗓音刺激着阿不思的耳朵，他感觉自己的耳尖在发烧。

“来吧，让我们好好交流一下。”

 

阿不思默默脱下自己的睡裤，露出了柔软的性器。他侧身面对盖勒特躺着，不太敢看盖勒特的脸——实在是太奇怪了——他想。

 

红褐色的阴毛又短又齐，带点微微的小卷，无法被盖住的阴茎阴囊都是漂亮的粉红色，而腿根却又光滑雪白，甚至能反射出性器的颜色。

简直像结冰湖面上的一束红玫瑰，盖勒特在心里感叹着，但并未在脸上表现出来。

与只敢将视线锁在盖勒特上衣纽扣附近的阿不思相比，盖勒特毫无羞耻，一脸冷硬，紧紧盯着阿不思的隐私部位，仿佛在看什么必须谨慎小心的魔药实验。  
这样的视线让阿不思有点不舒服，手徘徊在性器附近，就是没有抚上它。

盖勒特等了一会儿不见下一步动作，柔软的玫瑰花束只是随着主人的呼吸缓慢起伏着，他太迫不及待想看到它们舒展开的样子了，于是他抬起视线，看到了熟悉的温柔脸庞上那从未见过的神情。  
阿不思的脸颊透着淡淡的红晕，睫毛低垂着，红润的嘴唇无意识地微微张开，唇瓣抿了抿，看起来似乎在邀请他。  
盖勒特一瞬间不知现在身在何处自己又是谁，他的手指不听使唤地自己抚上了阿不思的嘴唇。

 

阿不思一惊，往后挪了一下。

 

尴尬又弥漫开来。

 

年长者快速看了眼年少者，后者低着头将脸埋在了阴影里，无法探知他现在的想法。

“呃，我是觉得，这不公平，”阿不思觉得有必要说点什么打破这沉默，他故作轻松地说，“你看，就我脱下了裤子，将我的小老弟露在这里。”

“原来你说的这个，我还以为你退缩了呢。”盖勒特抬起头，孩子气的笑了。

 

他爬下床，很快将自己脱了个精光。

 

“如何？”金发的少年张开手臂，来回转了两圈，仿佛一只骄傲恣意的金色大鸟。

 

和经常坐在书桌前没有什么运动爱好、因此身上并无明显的肌肉型块的阿不思相比，从小就进行魁地奇训练的盖勒特有着明显的腹肌，腿部肌肉也是紧实偾张。阿不思的视线不自觉落到盖勒特的隐私部位。

金发少年虽然只有16岁，但是茂盛毛发下的阴茎已经足够大了，这还是软垂没有勃起的状态，淡褐色的性器随着主人的左右摆胯调皮地甩动着。顶端几乎可以甩到腿外面。

阿不思评价道，  
“确实是一只大鸟。”

相比之下，自己的性器仿佛是个儿童玩具，他还年长两岁呢。  
阿不思有点懊恼。  
他朝盖勒特丢出一只枕头。

“行了，别炫耀了盖尔，快点上来。”

 

 

晨光微熹，穿过窗帘间隙往房间里投来一束暖白色的光芒，房间里逐渐明亮起来。  
但光线应该是羞于进来的。

 

粗重暧昧的喘息和滋滋的粘连声在房间里此起彼伏，两个浑身赤裸的少年侧躺着面对彼此，各自抚慰着坚挺的欲望。

盖勒特沉醉地看着对方被红潮侵袭的脸，看着对方在自己面前做那极隐私的事，他不自觉地加快套弄自己粗大阴茎的速度。前所未有的快感，前所未有的刺激，原来性欲可以给人这么极致的享受，梅林，这实在是太棒了。

阿不思则眼睛紧闭，嘴唇微张，静静感受自己性器在手掌中的跳动，他缓慢上下摩擦着，和往常一样，不过又明显和往常不一样——这次他身边躺着一个人，这个人沉醉的呼吸声在耳边不停响起，气息重重喷在他脸上，对方身上有着好闻的气味，仿佛黑森林里禀冽的寒风中送来的黄色蔷薇。

阿不思微微动情，他感觉自己快要射了。

 

“我，我要射了。”阿不思意乱情迷地睁开双眼，看着盖勒特额头上的点点汗珠，“嗯..”他嗓子里发出一阵叹息。

但紧接着他吸了一口凉气，眉头簇拥往上。

他的手被拉开，  
盖勒特握住了他即将发泄的欲望。

“不，放手！”  
阿不思一阵惊慌，这手的触感和他自己的是如此不同。

他握过盖勒特的手，少年的手略大，有着他那个年纪该有的细嫩皮肤质感，传达过来的力量坚定有力，莫名让阿不思觉得亲切。现在这只手也同样坚定有力，但却又带着一些狂乱的意味，他的阴茎从未感受过这种陌生的抚摸，也从未感受过这种陌生的节奏。

盖勒特的左手上下翻飞，极快速地摩擦阿不思笔直挺立的粉红，另一处的粉红也未逃过。盖勒特坐起来，用右手揉捏着阿不思的阴囊。

“不！”阿不思紧紧抓住床单，阴茎阴囊都被如此玩弄让他无所适从。

盖勒特也是第一次抚慰别人的性器，手中的阴茎温温滑滑，尺寸刚刚好，可以让他一手环住——他自己的并不能——而另一只手里那小巧可爱的阴囊则是过分柔软了，粉粉的一团，让他想到曾经见过的刚诞下的幼兽。

“多么惹人怜爱！”盖勒特在心里默默想着。

现在，他的幼兽已经在手下露出了难耐的表情。

“射在我手里也没关系的。”盖勒特弯下腰，伏在阿不思耳边轻声说。

鼻息落入耳中的一瞬间，阿不思的羞耻感和满足感一起迸发了出来，盖勒特手里挺立的粉色微微臌胀颤动，盖勒特知道阿不思要射了。  
他放慢速度，精准地控制住套弄的节奏，一下又一下，白色的浊液随着盖勒特的节奏分几次喷发出来，尽数散布在阿不思剧烈起伏的胸膛上，有一滴甚至挂在了他的下巴边。

 

盖勒特升起一股成就感，兴奋让他粗壮的阴茎似乎又大了几分。

“真够远的，看的出来你很久没自慰过。”言语轻佻，手里却再一次加快动作。

阿不思紧紧闭着眼睛，破碎的呻吟仿佛不是他自己的。射精的快感还未散去，另一种快感很快占据了他的身体。

“住手，我...”

这种陌生的快感和射精不同。

盖勒特的指腹虎口包裹着阿不思的阴茎顶端，借着精液的润滑，手腕灵活地旋环转动，  
“啊——！”他忍不住呻吟出声。  
位于冠状下沿的那处凸起被持续刺激，加上阴囊依旧被不怀好意地揉捏——这从未有过的陌生快感让他想要逃避。

但阿不思只能无法可逃地感受着盖勒特。  
感受着他的灵活的手指、温柔又坚定的手掌、轻抚过阴茎的鼻息、禀冽的蔷薇香气。  
阿不思身体微微颤抖。

他说不清这是什么感觉，有点像尿意，也有点像射精，但是比射精的快感要多十倍，他实在是忍不住：“盖尔，我要尿...”，随即他咬紧牙关，吐露出的词汇让他感到羞耻。

 

“你要什么？”

盖勒特满足地笑了，雕刻般的五官透露出一丝兴奋。他也是第一次使用这种手法——从他那群狐朋狗友绘声绘色的言语描绘中学得的，那群人经常在魁地奇球场上高声谈论妓院——看来确实有用，  
他已经找到了阿不思阴茎上的秘密点。  
瞧瞧他手里这个脆弱的人，盖勒特从来不知道阿不思会如此柔弱，在辩论交谈中，他们一直都是旗鼓相当的。  
但在性爱这方面——盖勒特露出更加意味深长的笑容，手里的节奏并未停止，反而持续刺激着阿不思脆弱的龟头。

 

“我要尿...”阿不思脸上露出迷醉又难过的神情，下体不自觉颤动起来。

盖勒特兴奋极了，仿佛失败了百次的黑魔法实验即将成功。他既期待又紧张，加快了手里的动作，

 

“哦...”  
第一股透明清亮的体液从盖勒特的指缝间射出来的瞬间，两人同时发出了沉醉的喘息声。  
“阿尔，你真厉害，射的好高！你快睁眼看看，它像一股麻瓜喷泉！”盖勒特不顾阿不思的羞耻，兴致勃勃地描述眼前的景色，手中保持着玩弄的节奏，而就在他迫不及待想看到第二股、第三股时，

阿不思的弟弟在房间外砰砰敲起了门。  
“阿不思，你怎么了？”  
刚刚痛苦的呻吟声太大，吵醒了楼下的阿不福思。

盖勒特脸色瞬间收敛，他立刻施了个无杖的空间保护魔法。  
他可不想阿不思的呻吟被他以外的人听了进去。

但阿不思并不知道盖勒特做的这些。他耳边嗡嗡发响，前所未有的快感让盖勒特精壮的身躯在眼里又远又近，模糊不清。

随即，持续不断的敲门声让他意识到了，“不...”阿不思扭动了一下腰。  
盖勒特无情的手掌正灵活刺激着他的龟头和阴囊，他的弟弟就在房间外，而他在盖勒特手里，像座躺在床上的麻瓜喷泉，从马眼里喷射出水一样的体液。

“不...”  
快感和羞愧交织，梅林，他弟弟还在外面呢。一时间想不到解决办法的阿不思，只好捂住自己的嘴，让自己不再发出奇怪的呻吟。

盖勒特微笑着打量眼前的美景，自己一手制造出来的美景。阿不思粉红色的阴茎水光滑亮，在自己手里微微张开顶端的小口，露出深红玫瑰般的内里，小口还偶尔往外射出一股可爱的温热水花淋在自己手上。体液很快就打湿了阿不思身下的床单，而阿不思身上也没有干爽到哪里去，精液混合着体液在胸膛上晕开，显得胸前殷红的两点分外动人。  
如果说第一次遇见的阿不思的阴茎是冰面上的玫瑰花束，那这小巧的乳头就是雪地里刚吐露出来的玫瑰花苞，让人忍不住想俯下身去用嘴采摘。  
不过现在不是时候，盖勒特良好地控制了自己，他继续往上看去，阿不思依旧紧紧闭着双眼，满脸潮红，捂住嘴的手太过用力，关节都微微发白。

“真可怜。”  
盖勒特怜爱地小声嘟囔，刺激阿不思的龟头的手停下了玩弄，

手朝阿不思的脸伸过去，想让那破碎的呻吟自由散出。

 

紧接着，他的手被阿不思双手猛地抓住了，

阿不思羞愧地呜咽着摇头：“求你了，不要了。”

 

泉眼反而随着这句话喷出了更多——他的阴茎离开了盖勒特的手后居然能自己前后抽动，随着每一次的抬起将体液喷射而出，有一些甚至射到了盖勒特的身上。  
透明的体液从少年们的躯体上不断下落，浸湿着他们身下的床单——床单早已湿透了。

 

意识到这点的阿不思难过地别过头，不再发一言。

盖勒特肿胀的阴茎被这香艳画面刺激得很难受，但他知道阿不思已无法承受更多，于是他放过了阿不思，离开了可怜的粉红阴囊。“他的幼兽真是浑身湿漉漉，还在往外不停冒水”——盖勒特评价着，就着阿不思喷在他手上的体液，简单地润滑了一下自己燥热的偾张，视线来回盯着那张羞愧难当不敢睁眼看自己的脸和往外滋滋喷水的可爱性器，极快速地搓动起来。

大约过了一会儿，阿不思早已停止了喷射，连气息都快趋于平静。可盖勒特还是没有要射的前兆，以前他的时间并没有这么久，照常理来说应该更快才是。  
盖勒特有点难于理解自己了，肿胀的欲望让他十分难受。

他只想快点射出来，射在阿不思的胸前，让它们和阿不思的精液混在一起。

 

阿不思已经昏昏沉沉睡了过去，盖勒特很想叫醒他帮助自己，但是明显帮不上什么忙，阿不思在这一个多小时里已经暴露出他少的可怜的性爱知识。

盖勒特叹口气，跪着往前挪了几步，把阴茎往阿不思脸上凑去。

 

阴茎上怒目的红褐青筋与阿不思红潮正在褪去的粉色脸颊相比，显得他仿佛才是年长者，而自己的阴茎则衬得阿不思本就小巧的脸更是圣洁宛如年幼的处子。  
“哦他本来就是处子。”  
盖勒特着迷地端详了一会儿，但肿胀的阴茎提醒着他事情还未曾解决。  
“怎么办呢？”他不知道下一步该怎么做，家庭老师并没有教他详尽的性爱技巧，他拼命回忆那群狐朋狗友的口述经历，却也只有那个龟头上的小技巧而已——找不到一个可以解决如下状况的。

本能驱使着他，  
盖勒特用燥热阴茎拍起了阿不思的脸，皮肤与皮肤之间的接触啪啪声让他很受用，略微舒缓了难受。

阿不思无意识地哼了一下，避开拍打，随后却回头用鼻尖蹭了蹭盖勒特的阴茎。  
阴茎的温度、触感以及熟悉的黄蔷薇香气，让意识模糊的阿不思认为可能是皮肤之类的东西。

 

于是，

柔软潮湿的红唇轻吻上去，唇瓣浅浅含着阴茎顶端凸出的硕大冠状沟，那确实也很像一片嘴唇。

 

阿不思就那么温柔地含着，  
仿佛在与他接吻。

 

盖勒特只觉得脑袋里那根冷静的弦断了，  
他猛地将龟头往阿不思口中塞去。

齿感让他受痛，让他瞬间清醒下来。  
阿不思的牙关并没有打开，只是微微的张着，他无法前进更多，又不敢强行掰开下巴，只能让龟头最顶端与阿不思柔软的唇瓣做些亲密接触。

“这样也不赖，”盖勒特想，他分开双腿跪在阿不思胸膛边，缓慢抽动着腰，将自己的阴茎慢慢顶开阿不思的嘴唇，接触到牙齿后，再缓慢搅动着离开，硕大龟头分泌出的粘液与阿不思的津液混在一起，在空中拉出数道细长的银丝。

阿不思在昏沉中并没有拒绝，他的嘴唇下意识地随着盖勒特的节奏开合吞吐，并且发出底底的呻吟，仿佛一朵在雪夜里簌簌盛开又娇羞闭拢的玫瑰。  
这朵玫瑰花平时可以吐露出那么优雅的语言，那么深刻的思想，那么奇妙的观点，而今天，到现在为止，这朵花的花蕊都只能吐露出含糊不清的哽咽。

“这些都是因为我，是我让他变成如此。”

盖勒特内心得到极大的满足，没有什么比这更有成就感了，他重重地喘息着。

阿不福思敲了一会儿门，房间内没有动静，以为兄长还在沉睡的他下楼了。  
“很好，那个山羊小子并没有听到什么。”

外人的离开让他肆无忌惮，盖勒特将自己姿势换了个方向，头朝着阿不思双脚。

盖勒特一只手撑着自己身躯，不停用阴茎戳着阿不思嘴唇的同时，另一只手把玩套弄起阿不思疲软的粉色性器，满意地看到那小家伙再次抬头。  
“嘿，很精神。”盖勒特胯部节奏与手上节奏完美契合。

终于，阿不思在沉睡中第二次射精的时候，盖勒特也射了出来。  
盖勒特朝着阿不思阴茎的方向，将精液尽数射入阿不思腿根，与阿不思的混合。最后一股白液射出后，盖勒特跪在阿不思身旁，拿起自己还未疲软下去的阴茎，把两人的精液在将阿不思腿根间归拢搅拌，看着那堆乳白色的顺着阿不思的腿根缓慢流下，  
“真美！”  
拿着阴茎的盖勒特满意的点点头，对这幅白液画作评价道。

“太美妙了！以后可得多跟阿尔举办这样的性爱活动。”  
盖勒特兴奋过后有点疲倦，他打了个呵欠，紧紧挨着阿不思躺下了。

 

在睡意袭来的一瞬间，  
盖勒特轻轻吻上阿不思的脸颊。

 

 

太阳将上午的阳光零落撒在阿不思的房间里。  
阿不思不知道他弟弟是什么时候走的，也不知道自己是否很好堵住了呻吟，等他被落在脸上的阳光刺痛地睁开眼时，只发现床上一片狼藉，床单湿透了一大块，自己身上也是惨不忍睹。而另一个罪魁祸首正安静地躺在他身边，呼吸均匀。  
金黄的阳光散落在这个少年身上，零零碎碎勾勒出年轻的躯体，睡着的少年五官没有那么凌厉，有着跟他年纪相仿的稚嫩，要不是现场还未清理，自己的腹部有点酸痛，阿不思简直不相信自己居然会和一个16岁的少年做出那种事。

明明只是交流一下自我慰藉的经验，怎么变成了他来抚摸自己。还让自己变成了一座喷泉！  
是什么黑魔法吗？  
想到这里的阿不思脸上一红，不自觉开始回忆起来。  
他回忆起两个时辰前自己感受到的快感，欲望又有了微微抬头的趋势。

“不，不该这样。”阿不思闭了闭眼睛，拿起魔杖给自己施了一个温和的镇静咒，略微挺立的阴茎柔顺地软趴下去。

阿不思用魔咒将打湿的床单烘干，给自己胸前腿间的狼藉来了个清洁咒——他射了两次吗？怎么腿间也有精液——穿好衣服，叫醒了盖勒特。

“你那是什么黑魔法？”被叫醒的盖勒特模模糊糊听到这样一句提问。

“什么?”

“就是那个......”阿不思羞耻地低下头，耳尖飞起绯红。

盖勒特清醒过来，笑着一把搂过阿不思的身体：“梅林，别这样，这是很正常的生理反应，不是什么魔法。”  
他看着阿不思的脸：“我不会对你身体用任何魔法的，”

“我不会伤害你的。”

“所以你连清理都不用了是吗？”  
梅林知道他醒过来时看到身上身下的痕迹是多么羞耻。  
“你说这个，那我下次注意点儿。”盖勒特漫不经心地放下揽着阿不思的手，拿起搁在椅子上的衣服。

骤然离去的体温与黄蔷薇香气让阿不思心里略微生出一点不快。

“没有下次了。”他不假思索地脱口而出。

阿不思低着头，想着等下该如何跟听到呻吟的阿不福斯解释，没有看到金发少年突然阴沉的脸色。

“为什么？”阿不思的手腕突然被抓住，盖勒特阴沉着脸贴近他。

“你也感受到了快感不是吗？”  
阿不思脸上仿佛被火龙喷了一下，烧得厉害。

“我觉得这种探讨交流没有什么必要，”他挣开盖勒特，转身往前走了几步，背对对方。  
“这种事，应该是最亲密的人之间才能做的。你和你的朋友是错的。”

“那还有谁比我跟你更亲密吗？那个跟屁虫多吉？”盖勒特非常不悦，嘴角弯起嘲讽的微笑，他慢慢地说：“你前几天才跟我说过，他七年里跟你聊的话题，还不如跟我七天里聊的话题有意思，对吗？”

 

阿不思被问得哑口无言，盖勒特确实是他目前最亲密的人，特别是刚刚还发生了那么亲密的事。

“还是说你的那些笔友们？你甚至都没见过他们，你知道是他们的胡子长还是阴毛长吗？”

“而我已经知道了，你的阴毛非常短！你也知道了我的比你长！”  
盖勒特重重靠在窗框上，开始说起粗鲁话。

“拜托梅林，你为什么这么生气，只是取消了一个小课题，一个交流项目。”  
阿不思依旧面对着盖勒特，也许他应该转过身，但这羞耻的话题让阿不思并不想看盖勒特的脸。

“一个小课题。”盖勒特轻轻重复了这个短句，他突然意识到在共同经历了一场性爱活动后，阿不思并没有和他有同样的想法。

盖勒特非常生气，他产生了被背叛被抛弃的感觉，甚至有点委屈。

 

但是他很快就收敛了这种软弱的情绪，脸上闪过一丝算计的神色。

“不，阿尔。”  
盖勒特的声音显得非常悲伤，“两个时辰前我们坦诚相待了不是吗？我看你了的，你也看了我的。明明你我是如此合拍。”

盖勒特暗暗观察着阿不思的反应。

“虽然我们只认识了两个星期，但在我心里，你就是我最亲密的人。”  
他没有说谎，不过他确实别有用心地利用了阿不思话里的漏洞。

 

他巧妙地说：“我很伤心你并不是。”

 

“别，别这样。”阿不思善于在各种魔法问题、普通的人际交往上巧言善辩，但是如何与人做最亲密的交流，却是毫无经验的，并没有人敢在他面前说出这样露骨的话——这样的感情一般都是含蓄的。  
阿不思一时间不知道该如何回应盖勒特突然的表白，他拿不准自己的心。

最亲密之人会是谁？他从未想过，现在他不得不想。  
不是个姑娘也没什么，但是否就是眼前这个虽然只认识了两周，但是却是十八年以来跟他最为合拍的少年呢？

他不知道。

 

盖勒特看着沉默的背影，换了个办法。

“你刚刚给你自己施展过镇静咒，是吗？”

盖勒特温和地说，一点生气的情绪都没有透露出来。  
“魔法会留下痕迹，你知道的，我建议你不要用这个咒语来压抑它，除非你想永远都硬不起来。“

阿不思肩头轻轻颤抖了一下，盖勒特知道自己找对了方向。

 

他抱住阿不思，温柔将对方转过来面对自己：“你从来都舍不得用这种咒语使阿利安娜安静不是吗？任凭她一次次弄坏你们的房子，怎么对你自己就能下手了呢？”

盖勒特轻轻抚上阿不思的脸，拇指摩挲着阿不思的嘴唇，这次阿不思并没有逃开，看着他紧张地微微颤抖的睫毛，盖勒特知道他快要接纳自己了。

“我对你，就像你对你妹妹一样。我虽然想和你做亲密之事，但我不忍心压抑你，更不忍心用魔法弄坏你的身体，这是我的本性，我一直遵从着我的本性。”

 

他蹲下身，在阿不思震惊又动摇的目光中，解开了阿不思的裤子。

 

“我希望你也能遵从自己的本性，就跟我们讨论其他你本不应该涉及的话题一样。”

他含住阿不思的欲望，欲望还未苏醒，柔软地被舌头托着。  
盖勒特口齿清晰，缓慢说出最后一句引诱的话。

“我知道你是什么样的人，希望你也不要再回避。”

 

异瞳向上紧盯着阿不思的脸，阿不思无暇顾及这侵略性的目光。被完全包裹接纳的触感让阿不思膝盖发软，盖勒特口腔是如此的温暖湿润，他根本站立不住。

盖勒特吞吐了两下软软的粉色，伸出舌尖向阴囊滑去，舌尖上下来回，阿不思能够感觉到舌头滑过的轨迹，舌头的触感与手完全不同，潮湿、灵活、小巧、柔软，但在柔软的表面下有着相当有力的内核，这份力量充分体现了主人的意愿。盖勒特的舌头每经过一处，阿不思心底的欲望便多一分，他情不自禁喘息着，刺激让他将迟疑全部抛到了脑后。

 

阿不思内心一个声音在告诉自己：“这是盖尔的舌头，盖尔正在取悦他。”

 

“去床上...”阿不思用极小的声音说，他的阴茎在盖勒特口中很快挺立。  
他并没克制自己，他接受了盖勒特。

盖勒特露出笑容，这个笑容是发自内心的满足和喜悦。他知道他成功了——只不过顺水推舟——基于自己对他的了解，就可以让他和自己干任何事。  
盖勒特并不深究自己的动机，他只知道自己想跟阿不思有更加亲密的关系。

在尝过玫瑰花的味道后，如何舍得放弃它？  
无论怎么样，事情对他而言都是有利的，这就足够了。

盖勒特站起来，一把横抱起微微颤抖的阿不思，两个人一起倒向床铺。

 

躺在床上用枕头垫高了背部的阿不思，看向趴在他腿间的金色发涡，轻轻喘息着。  
房间光线充足，金色碎发有节奏地抚过阿不思的小腹，微微发痒，逗的阿不思浅笑起来。他伸出手去，将碎发别在盖勒特耳后，露出盖勒特挺立的眉骨下尖锐的鼻子。  
盖勒特眼睛半垂，很是沉迷地将阿不思的阴茎含在口里吞吐，禀冽的五官徒然生出一股温顺感。

“他是真的爱着我吧。”阿不思这么想着，龟头渗出了一点点液体，握在阿不思腰上的两手紧了紧，盖勒特离开阴茎，抬眼盯着阿不思笑了，他一边与阿不思被情欲侵袭的双眼目光交汇着，一边伸出舌尖将龟头上的液体舔去。

阿不思试图让自己理智一点：“这是什么行为？我从未跟人这么做过。”

“我也是第一次做。”盖勒特亲了亲阿不思的粉色阴茎再包裹住，故意发出很大的滋滋水声。

阿不思脸更红了：“你不必非要如此，手就可以。”

“这是补偿给你的。”盖勒特向下含住阿不思的阴囊，口齿不清地说。

“嗯...什么？”阿不思有点不解。盖勒特当然不会告诉阿不思，刚刚自己趁他昏迷时差点将性器塞进他口中。

盖勒特不再回答，只是认真的上下舔弄吸吮，他的动作轻柔，温柔的情绪仿佛有感染力，让阿不思回想起小时候自己在山谷的溪流中游泳时，那柔和水流荡过他身体的触感，对了，那个时候，溪边也盛开着黄色蔷薇。  
阿不思感受着，自己是那样的被包裹着，他沉醉地闭起眼睛，“真不错，”他想。

盖勒特也沉醉其中，虽然他的阴茎又再次肿胀地不行，但是光是能够这样接触阿不思，让阿不思露出这样的神情，就已经让他充分满足。粉色性器不大不小，刚好可以让他一口含住，龟头抵在他的嗓子眼，细腻温滑的触感和偶尔渗出的略咸体液让他想起了小时候吃过的一种咸咸的软糖，不过现在口中的糖要光滑而且大很多，他的脸颊因为较长时间无法闭拢口腔而有点酸。

“疼...”阿不思小小地惊呼出声，盖勒特的牙齿弄疼了他。

“对不起。”盖勒特离开阿不思的阴茎，急忙说。他往前趴在阿不思身体上方，低下头，亲了亲阿不思的发际，“抱歉。”

阿不思抬眼看着盖勒特近在咫尺的脸，那双异瞳里还闪烁着未能满足的情欲，本是冷淡尖锐的脸庞却挂着关怀担忧的神色，沉重的黄蔷薇凉气在阿不思身周弥漫开来，与对方隔着衣料传来的炙热温度形成反差，特别是贴在他腿根上、隔着布料也能感受到的坚硬性器的温度。阿不思射过三次的身体本已非常虚弱，但他并不想停止。

他伸出胳膊抱住半压在自己身上的盖勒特，手轻轻抓着盖勒特后背的衣服，把对方朝自己拉去。

阿不思侧头吻住了盖勒特的嘴唇。

他没有接吻的经验，但他知道这是最亲密的人才能做的事。更何况对方离自己是那么近。  
盖勒特禀冽的黄蔷薇气息一下子进入他的口腔，“太近了，”他想。

 

盖勒特突然冷静了下来——他略略惊讶自己居然会很冷静。

盖勒特知道阿不思这个举动意味着什么，之前阿不思潜意识的亲吻让他狂热，这一次则是在预想之中。  
“很好，他坦诚地面对了真实的自己。”盖勒特的冷静稍纵即逝，他的本能叫他快点回应。  
在两人唇瓣接触之际，他微微张开嘴，抬起下巴，用自己的唇包裹住那含羞的玫瑰花瓣。

阿不思的下唇被盖勒特辗转拉扯，蹂躏吮吸着。

“你真熟练。”  
虽然是自己主动的，但阿不思从对方的唇际间体会出一种被掠夺的感觉。他微微推开盖勒特，这种被掠夺感让他有点不自在，但其实他并不知道自己为什么推开自己主动拉来的吻。

“梅林在上，这是我第一次亲吻我的情人。”盖勒特猜出阿不思的心思，他讨好地伏在阿不思耳边，不自觉地舔了舔阿不思小巧可爱的耳垂，紧接着他感受到了自己怀里的阿不思轻轻颤了一下——“这里很敏感，”盖勒特暗自记下。

可他弄错了，阿不思的颤抖来自于他吐露出的“情人”一词。

 

情人，

他们不是密友，不是兄弟。

他们是情人。

 

这个迟到的事实让阿不思突然意识到什么，没错，在经历了今天上午发生的这些事后，他们怎么可能还只是普通的朋友关系呢。

这应该是情人间才会做的事啊。

 

他们今日对彼此的举动早就超过了朋友的范畴。

不过阿不思还有些事想确认一下:  
“你和你的其他朋友也会做这些事吗？”

 

盖勒特没想到阿不思会突然这么问，房间里很明亮，眼前蔚蓝色的眸子里清晰的情欲逐渐散去，露出平时里惯有的那种眼神，认真的、温和又坚定的眼神。

 

“你也会称呼他们为情人吗？”  
看着沉默了一小会的盖勒特，阿不思有点慌乱，他换了个更具体的提问。

 

“当然不会，”盖勒特慢慢地说，“抱歉之前骗了你，事实上，”

他小心翼翼观察着阿不思的神色。

“事实上，我们顶多语言上交流一下经验。我从未在他们面前脱光过，也从未抚摸过他人。”

 

盖勒特抱紧阿不思，异瞳不曾回避、躲闪。

他牢牢锁着阿不思的双眼，脸上露出阿不思从未见过的陌生神情，那是危险的如同野兽一般，却又是极其虔诚的神情，“只有你是我的情人，是第一个，也会是最后一个。”

 

盖勒特感到胯部一阵湿润，阿不思射了。

阿不思的脸红到了锁骨。

 

“别看。”阿不思拉住准备起身的盖勒特，念了个无杖干燥咒语。

盖勒特看着身下娇羞的玫瑰，没有一点嘲笑的想法，他的脑中只有怜惜，让他只想好好安抚他的情人。

“没关系的，这是你也爱我的证明。”

 

他再次亲吻上阿不思的嘴唇，这次没有掠夺的欲望，只有温柔的爱意，阿不思的嘴唇是那么柔软，怎么吻都吻不够。

 

直到阿不福思又一次敲响了房门：“阿不思，你要睡到什么时候，我得去放羊了，阿利安娜的早餐！”

 

盖勒特离开已被自己吻的有点肿胀的红唇——当然他自己的也好不到哪里去，身下持续坚挺着的欲望更是不好受。

不过今天已经够了，阿不思要照顾他的妹妹。

 

“你没关系吗？”阿不思小声说，他指的是依旧伏在自己腿根的炙热。

“没事，一会它会自己下去，”盖勒特亲亲阿不思的脸颊，“我先回家了。书留你这儿，下午我们再好好探讨。”

阿不思脸上露出拒绝的神色。  
“开玩笑的，我有个黑魔法实验想让你看看。”盖勒特打量着阿不思被自己蹂躏过红润唇瓣、被自己抚慰过的粉色性器，它们就那么柔弱地露在外面。  
盖勒特有点后悔自己那么快起身离开了。  
他拿过旁边的被子，盖在阿不思身上，“下午我会来找你，你在房间等我就好。”

“我很期待你的魔法。”阿不思朝盖勒特露出一个笑容。

“下午见，我的情人。”  
盖勒特又一次吻上阿不思的嘴唇，这是一个道别吻。

 

“一辈子还很长呢，我要每天都这样吻他。”

盖勒特离开前，这样想着。

**Author's Note:**

> ================  
> lo：tattttt


End file.
